This protocol examines the subjective and objective measures of night time sleep and daytime sleepiness in elderly subjects who are matched on the basis of symptoms of clinical depression. Subjects are brought into the GCRC and sleep laboratory for several days of overnight laboratory sleep testing and daytime performance tests.